


Unde

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [25]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Flemme de mettre plus, OM - Freeform, Soccer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Și orice cale-ncepe cu un pas,Când visezi cu-adevărat și uiți de ceasȘi faci pași spre ce vrei să fii tu,Chiar dacă lumea-i mare, atât de mare, atât de mare iar tu atât de mic,Tu știi că ești un om în drum spre care,Nu poți fi oprit unde,(Et chaque chemin commence avec un pas,Quand tu rêves vraiment, et tu oublies le tempsEt tu fais des pas vers ce que tu veux être,Même si le monde et grand, tellement grand, tellement grand, et toi tellement petitTu sais que tu es un humain sur un chemin sur lequel,Tu ne peux pas être arrêté, où,)





	Unde

Și orice cale-ncepe cu un pas,

Când visezi cu-adevărat și uiți de ceas

Și faci pași spre ce vrei să fii tu,

Chiar dacă lumea-i mare, atât de mare, atât de mare iar tu atât de mic,

Tu știi că ești un om în drum spre care,

Nu poți fi oprit unde,

(Et chaque chemin commence avec un pas,

Quand tu rêves vraiment, et tu oublies le temps

Et tu fais des pas vers ce que tu veux être,

Même si le monde et grand, tellement grand, tellement grand, et toi tellement petit

Tu sais que tu es un humain sur un chemin sur lequel,

Tu ne peux pas être arrêté, où,)

  
℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

Quelques jours de mûre réflexion firent du bien à Amandine, et elle décida enfin quoi faire. Un samedi matin, elle appela Anaële, lui disant de se rendre à un petit café près de la mer, car elle avait des choses à lui dire.

L'échoppe en elle même n'était digne des Starbucks américains, mais la gardienne aimait la tranquillité que cette endroit dégageait. Elle n'eut à attendre longtemps, que son ancienne amante entra elle aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Guévarec s'illuminant, mais pas le sien. Déçue, la nouvelle arrivée commanda un café latté, avant de s'asseoir devant la joueuse.

« Salut, » lui dit-elle, tendant sa joue comme pour faire une bise.

« Bonjour, » lui répondit Joly, ne bougeant le moins du monde, et lissant la jeune femme dans l'embarras d'avoir espérée un elan d'affection de sa part.

Après le passage de la serveuse, elles se regardèrent dans le blancs des yeux, dégustant leur boisson.

« Il est vraiment bon ce café, » remarqua Anaële, faisant presque tourner des yeux la gardienne.

« Ecoute, je voudrais être là où quelqu'un t'attend toujours, où les pluies légères nettoient, automnes après automnes, la poussière des trottoirs. Où les yeux qui ne se voient pas ne s'oublient pas, où le matin tout le monde se salue, et où tu ne vois pas de sourires que dans les photographies. Mais pas avec toi. Je voudrais y aller seule, alors laisse-moi m'en aller Anaële, car je t'ai laissé t'en aller depuis longtemps.

On a peut-être attendu trop longtemps, car toi tu n'osais te lancer, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Alors adieux Anaële, j'espère que tu réussiras dans ta vie, mais sans moi à tes côtés. »

Les yeux embués, mais les épaules libérées, Amandine sortir du café, et pris tranquillement la route du Vieux-Port, pour oublier son aventure et profiter de la promenade.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, s'en ai finit ! À la prochaine pour une nouvelle semaine des clubs, sur Tottenham.


End file.
